


Winter Wonderland

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke





	Winter Wonderland

Newt couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky. He was here, in a house all his, with his best friend by his side. The sofa was warm from the fire and both boys laying together on it. Newt stared at the fire, thinking. The snow was falling outside. It had only been a year before he was staying home every night in the winter, alone and cold. 

 

“Minho?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What were you like before we met? I mean I know we’ve known each other for a while so I knew you before we started dating but I mean before we actually met.” 

 

“That’s a tall order to remember. I don’t really know. The last year itself has been a blur so that definitely has faded.” Minho took one look at the slightly disappointed expression on Newt’s face and amended.  

 

“I wasn’t nearly as happy as I thought I was. I definitely remember that. I acted like it.  But I know for a fact that this right here is the happiest I have ever been.” He kissed the top of Newt’s head. 

 

Newt smiled, contentedly.

 

“I love you, Min.”

 

“Love you too, Newt. I’m so happy you’re in my life.” Then he sat up, throwing Newt off a bit, the abruptness of the action jarred him awake. 

 

“In fact, I really want to stay with you for the rest of it.” He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to Newt. Newt’s eyes grew to be huge.

 

“Min-”

 

“Don’t say a thing. I love you and want to be with you forever. Please Newt. Let me be with you until death do us part.” He watched Newt eagerly. 

 

Newt in turn hadn’t fully processed the ring in front of him. His head was swimming with a million and one thoughts but he took a deep breath and just responded with how he truly felt. 

 

“Of course!” Newt took out the ring shakily. Minho helped him put it on. The kiss they shared was warm and sweet. 

 

“So we’re really doing this, huh?” 

 

“We sure are.”


End file.
